video_collection_internationalfandomcom-20200213-history
Rentadick
|re-release date = |running time = 89 minutes |catalogue number = VC3089 |rating = }}Rentadick is a UK VHS release by The Video Collection on 7th April 1986. Description Cast * James Booth - Simon Hamilton * Richard Briers - Miles Gannet * Julie Ege - Utta Armitage * Ronald Fraser - Major Upton * Donald Sinden - Jeffrey Armitage * Tsai Chin - Madam Greenfly * Kenneth Cope - West * John Wells - Owltruss * Spike Milligan - Customs officer * Winnie Holman - Maid * Patsy Crowther - Old Lady * Patricia Quinn - Chauffeuse * Michael Rothwell - Removal Man * Michael Sharvell-Martin - Removal Man * Richard Beckinsale - Hobbs * Derek Griffiths - Henson * Leon Sinden - Police Inspector * Cheryl Hall - Maxine * Michael Bentine - Husein * Penelope Keith - Reporter Credits Opening (Original 1986 release) Closing (Original 1986 release) Opening (Rare 1986 release) Closing (Rare 1986 release) Trailers and info Rare 1986 release The Video Collection "New Catalogue" advert from 1986 which is narrated by Ray Brooks featuring 'Movie Greats' video tiles including... * a clip of the 1946 Christmas fantasy comedy-drama film "It's a Wonderful Life" * a clip of Laurence Olivier in the 1940 psychological drama film "Rebecca" along with Joan Fontaine. * a clip of the 1952 Western film "High Noon" starring Gary Cooper and Grace Kelly * A still for other movie greats that are available which are "Ring of Brightwater", "Duel in the Sun" and many more to which Ray Brooks announces. * clips for John Wayne films on video such as the chatting and kissing scene from "The Quiet Man" (1952), brief clips of other movies with John Wayne such as "Rio Grande" (1950), "Sands of Iwo Jima" (1950), "Dark Command" (1940), the punching scene from "Wake of the Red Witch" (1948) and a clip from "Flying Tigers" (1942). * clips for films starring Cary Grant including a clip of himself with Doris Day in "The Touch of Mink" (1952), a clip of himself with Ingrid Bergman in "Indiscreet" (1958), "Operation Petticoat", "Father Goose", "Bringing Up Baby", "The Green is Greener", and many more..., * Musicals - Flying Down to Rio, The Gay Divorcee, Young at Heart and many more..., * Children's Entertainment - Care Bears, The Get Along Gang, ThunderCats, Mask, Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends, Yogi Bear, The Wind in the Willows and many children's videos. * The Video Music Collection - Duran and many musical videos. and Sports - Sport Aid, Run the World, Jane Fonda's Workout and many sports videos Gallery 5136S37VWwL.jpg|Back cover Rentadick (UK VHS 1986) Cassette.png|Cassette Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:VHS Category:Rentadick Category:1986 VHS Releases Category:Comedy Videos by V.C.I. Category:The Video Collection ident from 1985 to 1986 Category:The Video Collection ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:VHS Videos with No trailers Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection "New Catalogue" advert from 1986 (announced by Ray Brooks) Category:BBFC PG Category:David Paradine Productions Category:The Rank Organisation Category:Virgin Film Productions Limited